Only four more months
by silverkitten919
Summary: Mercedes has notice her boyfriend Sam has changed, in fact the whole glee club has. What's up with Sam? Will he let his glee friends help him through it or will he shut them out? Cancer story. Rated T for difficult topic
1. Chapter 1

**Four more months**

**Ok so I have made a few little changes to the story line of glee so mine fits. This story starts at the startish of season 3. Sam's family didn't go through the whole losing their jobs and their house in fact they are very well off, Sam's dad is a highly paid top executive in a large company and Sam's mum is a housewife. They didn't leave Lima so Sam started back at McKinnely for his junior year with everyone else. Sam and Mercedes have made their relationship open and official after their summer of love and therefore there is no Shane in the picture.**

* * *

Mercedes Jones was really worried about her boyfriend. And when she said worried she meant extremely worried. Over the past four weeks Sam Evans had suddenly become a different person. He was distant, quiet (not that he was the loudest person to begin with but she would be lucky to get more than two sentences out of him a day these days), depressed, wouldn't hang out with her on the weekends and was sickly looking during the school week when she did get to see him. Her usually extremely active boyfriend who loved playing sports had dropped off the football, basketball and swim team (which he was the captain of even though he was only a junior) without explanation to anyone. But what frightened her the most was all the sexual interaction had gone from their relationship, they kissed occasionally but if she even tried to take his shirt off or feel him up he would be gone in a second.

She now sat at a table with her best friend Kurt in the hidden corner of the library pouring her heart out about Sam trying to see if his male (even if gay) insight could help her understand what had happened to her boyfriend and how she could get him back. Well that wasn't completely true. There were still parts of Sam there, he would still smile like she was the only one in the room when he made eye contact with her, hold her hand and walk her to class, but that wasn't all her Sam. Something had happened and she didn't know why.

Kurt Hummel had also noticed the change in his glee mate and best friend's boyfriend. Everyone in glee club had, everyone in the school had. When the top sportsman in the school drops out of all three sports he participated in it didn't go unnoticed. At first for the first few weeks they had put it up to Sam going through his once yearly man period but it had been nearly a month and Sam was getting worse. He didn't know what to say to Mercedes, only to offer to keep a closer eye on him so he could figure out what was going on.

During Monday glee club Kurt kept his word to Mercedes and kept a very close eye on Sam out of his peripheral vision. They might not have been the closest pair, Sam tended to be closer with Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina and Puck while his was closer to Rachel, Finn and Blaine but he still respected Sam like hell. He was the first person to not freak out and to let him down gently when he realised Kurt had a crush on him and he would stand up for him in a second when he was bullied or picked on. Sam was probably the nicest person in glee club. One of those one in a million people who would help someone without an ulterior motive. Mercedes was right, he was completely silent today, he just sat up the back with Mercedes clasping palm tightly between the two of his, were they shaking slightly? Kurt noticed that Sam looked extremely pale and he kept scrunching his eyes shut like he was trying to keep nausea at bay. Suddenly right in the middle of Rachel's daily solo, Sam lurched to his feet, dropped Mercedes hand and ran out of the room, his hand clasped tightly over his mouth. Half the glee club stood frozen while the other half which included Kurt and Mercedes barrelling out the door in a quick Sam pursuit. They didn't have to go far to find him locked in a stall in the boy's bathroom.

"Sam, are you ok?"Mike asked as they followed the sound of Sam's moans to a locked stall.

"I'll be fine, can you guys just leave me alone, please?" Sam muttered.

"You don't sound alright." Kurt said.

"It nothing." was all Sam replied.

Kurt was about to point out how he clearly wasn't ok, but at that moment there was a "What the fuck are girls doing in the bathroom." From one of the hockey player and the girls realised they probably shouldn't be in there and filed out.

Mike decided to try a different approach as they heard retching sounds from the stall followed by more moans from Sam. "Can we get you anything Sam? Water, paracetamol maybe?"

Sam considered it for a minute before replying, "Can someone get my backpack from my locker and give it to me?"

A weird request but whatever, Sam had been really weird these last few weeks. "Sure man, "Finn replied, "What's your combo?"

Sam gave it to him and Finn was out the door. The time was filled with awkward silence and the odd moan from Sam until Finn was back with the bag. Finn placed the still open backpack at the bottom of the stall and Sam's hand snaked under to pull it under, not realising it was still open wide. The backpack toppled over as Sam pulled it out as some of the contents spilled out. They heard Sam groan and hit his head back on the stall wall in frustration. Kurt rushed forward to pick up the stuff off the floor and as he picked up a bottle of pills he was filled with dread. He stood there is shock. He hadn't seen these type of pills for years, eight years in fact, not since his mother had died of... Oh god! It made sense but oh god, not Sam. Why did this have to happen to the nicest people. Kurt shook himself out of his shock. He took a deep breath before asking, "Can everyone please leave, I need to ask Sam something." The boys looked shocked and confused, "Out! Please!" he said it slightly more forceful voice than he ment to but it did get everyone in the bathroom to file out. There were only Sam and Kurt in the bathroom now. "Oh God Sam!" Was all he could say for a moment. "What type, Sam?"

"What do you mean Kurt?"

"You know what I mean Sam." Kurt said shaking the pills so Sam knew he had them in his hand. "I know what these pills are for, what type of nausea they help. My mum took them before she..." Kurt couldn't finish.

Sam sensed that he wasn't going to finish and that denying it wasn't going to work, "Leukaemia." He said, "Can I please have my pills, or are you going to keep holding them hostage?"

"Oh, sorry." Kurt replied, how could he be so mean, Sam was suffering and he was withholding the one thing that could give him relief. "How long Sam?" Stupid question he had changed four weeks ago.

Sam's answer was not what he expected. "Depends, this time, I was diagnosed five weeks ago, but I've had it off and on again since I was seven. Longest time was the last time which lasted for three years before I went into recession."

Oh god, that's awful, he had seen documentaries about kids that couldn't shake cancer but he never thought he would meet anyone who was going through it. After another ten minutes of silence Kurt said, "Come on, you can't be at school like this. We need to go to the nurse and get her to call your parents."

Sam slowly unlocked the door and it was a sad sight indeed. He looked exhausted and sweaty. He offered Sam a hand and pulled him to his feet. Sam stumbled over to the sinks and splashed himself with cool water before following Kurt out the door. The rest of the Glee club were still waiting outside, as soon as they stepped outside they were bombarded with questions and it looked like Sam was about to run back and lock himself in the stall again. "Shut up guys, Sam's not feeling well I'm going to take him to the nurse so she can send him home." He pushed Sam through the crowd of people to the nurse's office. The moment Sam entered the office, a knowing look showed on the middle aged woman's face. No words of explanation had to be spoken, she clearly knew. "Just lay him down over there." she instructed Kurt pointing to a bed on the far side of the office." She brought over a bucket and a cool compress, and tucked the bucket into his side and placed the cool compress on his forehead. "Has he taken his pills?" She asked him and he nodded, "I'll go and call his mother." The pills were starting to work but they were clearly making Sam drowsy and he forgot Kurt was still there. "Only four more months," he muttered to himself, "Only four more months."

* * *

**So what do you think? Love it/hate it? Should I continue? Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**I don't know much about what it is like going through cancer for a young person, My granddad died of it, but he was 80 years old, so I don't really know how a younger person would handle the symptoms, so if I'm making Sam sound weaker than he should be please forgive me. I took my granddad to chemo each week so I know about that but I'm not an expert on the medication so if I get things wrong please once again forgive me.**

**919**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurt stood outside a wrought iron gate in a large hedge wall in the richest suburb in Lima. Through the gate he could see a driveway that lead up to a large white stone house. This was not what he expected. He expected to walk up to some house and knock on the door and barge in if Sam or his parents wouldn't let him in but instead he was faced with pushing a large button to activate the intercom on the gate. If they didn't want to let him in he would have no chance of seeing if Sam was ok. Well he knew he was ok, but he was hoping he was feeling better than he was when he last saw him.

Kurt had stayed with Sam until Sam's mum had shown up to take him home. The blond woman had hurried over to her son and pulled him up into her arms. Sam hadn't had to say anything. With an "Oh, Sammy, let's get you home sweetie." She pulled him to his feet and with her arm around his waist for support, led him out of the nurse's office.

When they were at the door Sam turned back to Kurt with a desperate look on his face, "Kurt, please don't tell anyone about ... all this." His eyes were pleading at him to keep his secret but how could he, they needed to know. Mercedes needed to know.

"But Sam, I..."

"Please Kurt, at least for the moment, I know I won't be able to keep this secret for ever but I need to do it in my own time Kurt."

Kurt sighed, "I'll keep your secret for now Sam, but I can't keep it forever."

It was enough for Sam as he gave Kurt a weak nod goodbye and left with his mother.

Kurt had kept Sam's secret, as hard as it was with everyone questioning him. In the end he had stopped trying to answer them, or to reassure them that Sam was ok, cause Kurt knew he wasn't, Sam was very far from ok.

To get to where he was standing now Kurt had had to do some things that he wasn't very proud of. It have involved the bribery of the assistant secretary, with some extremely expensive face cream and lipstick to get her to run off to the bathroom to test them out so Kurt could look up Sam address on the computer and here he was now, outside one of the biggest houses in Lima. A part of Kurt was glad that Sam seemed to come from such a rich family; at least they would be paying for the best possible care for Sam. Now the question was to press the button or not to press the button. He made the decision and pressed before he could chicken out.

A few moments later a female voice came out of the speaker, "Hello, who is it?"

"Um, hi, it's Kurt, Sam's friend from school. I don't know if you remember me but I was the one who waited with him for you to pick him up this morning from school." Was she going to let him in he wondered. The reply he got he did not expect.

"Oh, Kurt honey, how nice of you to come over and check on him. Come in, come in honey!"

The gate swung open and he stepped through. Wow, she is friendly and trusting for a rich person. God what was he thinking, she was Sam mum, and Sam was super nice so why wouldn't his family be.

By the time he had made in up the driveway she was standing at the front door holding it open for him. "Hi Mrs Evans, I'm Kurt." he said extending his hand in greeting.

She took his hand and shook it, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kurt. Sam has told us so much about you and his other friends from school and it's amazing to finally meet some of them, all we have had the pleasure of meeting so far are Quinn and Mercedes for obvious reasons. Sam's not one for inviting people round because he doesn't want to show off the fact that our family has a lot of money." She was so warm and reminded him so much of Sam.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Mrs Evans." Kurt said as she swept him inside.

"Please call me Mary, would you like anything to eat or drink Kurt?" Kurt didn't know what to say what he really wanted was to go and see if Sam was ok. "Sam's feeling a lot better than when you saw him this morning, he is upstairs in his room watching movies, but I don't think he can be in the presence of food at the moment so if you need anything to eat it would be best for all involved if you had something to eat down here before going up."

"I'm ok Mrs Evans."

"Are you sure Kurt, this can't be easy for you. It's not easy on anyone finding out someone they care about is very sick. Some people in Sam's life before we came to Lima didn't handle it very well. It's probably one of the reasons Sam's not keen on sharing what is going on with him with others." Mrs Evans even though he had said that he didn't want anything placed a piece of carrot cake and a glass of juice in front of him. He was about to protest but Mary interrupted him. "People think clearer and deal with bad situations better on a full stomach, trust me as much as you want to go up and see Sam, you don't want to be in any more discomfort than you have to be."

After a minute of Kurt digging into the best carrot cake he had ever had and that was saying something because he had honestly believed that he made the best carrot cake in existence. "So how are you handling this Kurt? I know it's only been a few hours, but it can't be easy."

Kurt took a deep breath before answering. "My mum had cancer when I was young. That how I found Sam out. He has the same pills that my Mum used to take before... before... she died."

"Oh Kurt, that's terrible." Exclaimed Mary who came round the bench and swept him up in a mum hug. She gave amazing mum hugs, so good that all the barriers of denial that he had put up about how sick Sam could possibly be quickly started to fall down and all his insecurities came pouring out to this woman that he hardly knew. "I know what cancer does first hand and... and..."

"And you know what could happen to Sam, you scared that how it ended for your mother is what is going to happen to Sam." Mary finished for him wiping away a tear with her finger.

"Is it? Could Sam... Die?"

A darker mood came over Mary, little did he know how deep that question ran. "I'm not going to lie to you Kurt, it is a possibility. Sam suffers from a very aggressive form of leukaemia. It comes on fast and without much warning and it is a bitch to get rid of but we have fought it off before and we will do it again. Sam needs to be surrounded by people who can keep him in a positive head space. Can you be one of those people, Kurt?

Kurt nodded, Sam had fought for him and now it was his turn to return the favour.

It took another piece of carrot cake and a trip to the bathroom to wash his face before Mary considered him ready to go up and see Sam. She led him up the stairs and to a door halfway along the corridor. She quietly knocked then stuck her head in. "Hey Sweeties, someone is here to see you."

"Who is it?" replied the excited voice of a little girl, and Mary stepped aside to let him in the room.

The room was really big compared to what Kurt considered normal bedroom size. There was a large queen bed, a couch, a desk and computer, a TV mounted on the wall which was at this moment playing one of the final scenes from Avatar and a door that led through to a bathroom, as well as the usual bedroom accumulation and junk. Sam lay on his stomach propped up by a pile of pillows with a couple of six year olds laying on top of him, the little girl who had obviously been the one that spoke and a little boy.

"Hi Sam." Kurt said and before Sam could reply the little girl spoke up again.

"Who are you?" She got a swat from Sam, and he muttered in her ear not to be so rude.

"Hi Kurt." Sam replied, "This is Kurt, my friend from school. Kurt, these two rascals are my little brother and sister, Stacy and Stevie."

"Hi Kurt!" they screamed out in unison.

Sam turned to his brother and sister. "Can you two please give Kurt and me some big people time, please?"

Stevie, who was like a miniature clone of Sam, got up without question and left. Stacy wasn't so compliant, "What do you do when you have big person time, last time you had big person time with Mercy you two were making these weird moaning noises? Are you going to do that with Kurt?" Kurt flushed pink but Sam just smiled at the girl's innocence.

"Nah, that's just something special me and Mercy do."

She wasn't convinced. "You made the same noises with Quinnie!" She pointed out.

"It's something that I do with girls, not guys, Stacy."

"I'm a girl, it sounds like fun, why don't you do it with me?"

"Stacy please, Kurt and I need to talk, thats all. Talking is boring, isn't that what you said before."

"Talking is boring! Playing games and watch movies is so much more fun!"

"Go and play a game with Stevie then. I promise I will play Wii with you later." Sam said nudging the girl in the ribs.

"Fine!" She said, "Love you Sammy." She said as she skipped out the door.

"Love you too!" He called out to her.

"They're cute." Kurt commented.

"That they are. Stacy is reaching that age where she questions everything. It can be a little awkward, especially with the big age gap between me and them. They don't really understand the concept of girlfriends, and what Mercy and I do together behind closed doors."

"Twins?"

"Yep two for the price of one, quite literally, they were IVF."

"Cool..." There were a few moments of awkward silence before Kurt got up the courage to ask. "How are you Sam?"

Sam looked down into the pillow. "I'm feeling better than this morning. I'll be up to going to school tomorrow. Mum and dad organised it so I would have chemo on Friday nights so I had the weekend to get better for school on Monday but sometimes it takes a little longer for the nausea to go away."

"Is the Chemo working?"

"Not sure yet. I have my six week review in a couple of weeks and I will find out then.

Kurt tried to give him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure there will be good news!"

Sam looked down once again into the pillows. "There has never been good news for me at a six week review. The soonest I got the news that my blood cells seem to show that I'm in remission was at one of my six month reviews."

They talked for a while, Sam shared how he hated chemo and what it did to his body. Shaking huge chucks of blond hair of his head to prove his point, saying that he wasn't looking forward to being bald again and if he made it through this time he hoped that he didn't end up ginger like he had been when he was 9. Apparently it was true that your hair grew back different after chemo, Sam had apparently been born blond then gone ginger followed by light brown and back to blond again. He wasn't keen on the fact that ginger came next in the pattern.

Kurt for the first time opened up to someone about his mum and for the first time someone listened to him. He opened up about how near the end his mum had seemed to stop fighting it and had let the inevitable come quickly and Sam sadly explained that for some people the pain got so bad that they needed to get out and for them death was the only way. He explained that it had nothing to do with how much she loved him, in fact she probably did it so she could remember what love truly was before she died and so that he didn't have to watch her go through the worst part, the part where the end was enviable yet everyone was doing everything in their power to keep them alive no matter how far gone their mind was or how much pain they were in. For the first time in years Kurt was starting to accept and even forgive his mum for dying.

After about 2 hours Kurt received a call from Finn wanting to know where the hell he was and that dinner was going to be soon.

Before he turned to leave he had to know one last thing.

"Sam can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure."

"When you were in the nurse's office, you kept repeating one thing over and over. You kept saying 'only four more months to go.' What did you mean by that?"

Sam couldn't look at him, "It nothing Kurt."

Kurt didn't believe him for a second, "Sam.."

"Really Kurt, it's nothing."

Kurt realised he wasn't going to get the answer out of him so he wished him a good night and turned to go. As Kurt was walking out the door he got an answer. "It's when I turn 18."

That confused Kurt, "But you're a junior, you're sixteen, not seventeen."

"People just assumed that I was sixteen and I chose not to correct them. Do you really think I could go through all the illness I have been through and not have it affect my schooling?" He had a point there.

"And why is you 18th birthday so important to you? A celebration because you made it to adulthood? I am so up for organising that party."

"No, it's the day that my parents cannot dictate my medical treatment. It's the day that I can stop having chemo and all this can be over."

After that big bomb shell Sam rolled over so that his back was to Kurt and he pulled his blanked up over his head. The conversation was over and Kurt was left with the worst feeling. Just like his mother, Sam was tired of fighting for his life and dealing with the pain that came with it. Sam Evans wanted out. Sam Evans wanted to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone,

Sorry I haven't added to any of my stories recently but my life kinda went to hell and I had to deal with some stuff. On top of all the life stuff I have the chemistry report from hell on acid mine drainage in Australia. One word boring! I have been writing here and there but just little scenes that come into my head and I haven't had the time to join them up. I have now so I have a lot of this story to post in the next few days/week.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

To say that Sam was guttered when he found out the cancer was back was an understatement. As the doctor said those horrible words he felt like he had his heart ripped out and jumped all over. It always surprised him how he would fall in to a lulled sense of security in the belief that this time it wouldn't come back and yet it had once again. Sam got it now; there was only one way that the cancer wasn't going to come back.

When he had finally gone into remission the last time the doctors had told them that the chance of the cancer coming back was minimal. Something about the mutation of his blood cells that caused them to become cancerous being triggered by a rare form of hormone imbalance found in children and that once his body changed with puberty he would no longer have this condition and therefore the chances of the cancer coming back would be minimal, of course they said that it was possible that the cancer was triggered by something else as the disease was not well understood. He had believed the doctors and they were wrong. Dr Cohen, his new doctor here in Lima, still believed that his previous doctor's assessment of his condition was right, saying that Sam was only part way through puberty and that most men don't finish puberty till there early twenties and that his body just hadn't produced enough testosterone yet to fix his hormone imbalance. He wanted desperately to believe Dr Cohen but after Dr Lee's assurances had been proven wrong he couldn't trust her.

Since his last bout of cancer Sam had moved on and started enjoying his life. They had moved away for Tennessee and the people there that had bullied Sam and shunned him because of his condition. He had got the chance to start anew. He had gotten fit, found a bunch of great new friends, got a girlfriend, been dumped by that girlfriend, got another girlfriend who he really was starting to believe he was falling in love with. He had promised himself that he would not let anything stand in his way and now that he could he took the opportunity to try everything he could no matter what other people thought. He found out he was actually really good at sports, he got onto the basketball team and the football team where he was starting quarterback every second game. He was made captain of the swim team and his coach said that if he put in some more effort he had the potential to go pro. Sam said he would consider it but given that it would take up his time to try other things it hadn't gone past there. He had joined glee club which he really enjoyed and where he made his closest friends as well as tried synchronised swimming which had only lasted for a week before he quit. He didn't mind the actual synchronised swimming part but coach Ros Washington had freaked him out.

But now it was all gone and it was all for nothing, his cancer was back and as far as Sam was concerned his life was over.

When Sam was 14 and at the worst stage of his leukaemia, stuck in a hospital bed, with tubes and wires everywhere including a tube stuck up his nose providing his lungs with oxygen because his lungs could no longer supply him with enough from the air he had truly considered killing himself. He figured if he pulled that tube out one evening once his parents had gone home and the lights had been turned off he could slowly suffocated and the nurses wouldn't find him till the morning. It wouldn't have been painful, he would have just gently drifted off to sleep and never woken up again. He never had the strength to do it at first but the desire became greater and greater day after day as the constant aching pain of every part of his body became worse and worse. The morning of the day he had finally talk himself into doing it his blood tests came back and he showed signs of being in remission. He had been given one last chance but he had promised himself that if he ever got the dreaded disease again he would not put himself through the pain and fighting of the chemo and the drugs and treatments that's aim was to keep him alive as long as possible. He would get out while he still felt a little alive, while he still remembered who he was. Now the leukaemia was back Sam was going to keep that promise to himself.

The day that Sam was due to go in to surgery to have the chemo pump inserted into his stomach he had refused to go. He had thrown the hugest tantrum, screamed at his parents to not make him go through with this, that he didn't want it. His father tried to grab him and Sam had instinctually punched him in the face. He regretted it the moment he did it retreating to his room. As much as his parents had tried they could not get him into the car to take him to the hospital. In the end his mother had called the hospital and they had sent out three very large orderlies that had cornered him against a wall, two of them had held him still while the other had shoved a needle into him, a few moments later the room went all swirly and then disappeared completely. He woke up in a hospital room to find the dreaded chemo tube sticking out of his belly( great, more dressing changes). When a few hour later he was feeling really nauseous he realised that they had given him his first bout of chemo while unconscious as well. He felt betrayed even though a part of him knew his parents were only doing what they thought was best for him. He got sent home two days later.

When it was time for his second chemo treatment he fought his parents again but once again the orderlies turned up and he lost the fight. This time he had woken up strapped to a bed with the machine that was designed to torture the life out of him, plugged in to the pump in his stomach pumping in the poison that was meant to kill the cancerous cells but attached all the other cells in his body as well.

The third time his parents hadn't even waited for his tantrum. The orderlies were waiting for him when he got home from school. He didn't even bother fighting them this time, just got into the car. He walked himself in and sat down in one of the huge arm chairs and waited for the nurses to connect him up. Sam had realised at this point that once he turned 18 his parents legally wouldn't be able to force him to have chemo and it was only four more months until he was 18. He had planned on not telling anyone of his plan but his parents had figured it out when the doctor wanted to talk to them about planning ahead and Sam naming a person to act on his behalf and to carry out his wishes if he was no longer deemed mentally or physically able to, once he was no longer deemed a minor. When Sam was not willing to name either his mum or dad in this position knowing that once they got someone to deem Sam incapable of making his own decisions they would start him back on the chemo and the other treatments, they had gotten suspicious. They had cornered him at home and eventually got a confession out of him. His mother had cried for two days but eventually pulled herself together in the belief that somehow she would convince Sam to keep on fighting.

But now things were different, now it was not only his parents who knew his secret. He had blurted it out to Kurt. He didn't really understand why, but a part of it was because Kurt had started to understand why his own mum wanted out and he thought that perhaps Kurt would understand why he wanted out as well. He needed a friend. Someone to talk to about what was going to happen. As much as Sam wanted out, he was afraid, he didn't know what was on the other side. He truly believed in life after death, he had to, but he would be the first person he knew to die. He had no body on the other side waiting for him. All his grandparents were still very much alive and kicking. Sam didn't fear death per say, only the loneliness it would bring.

The subject of the cancer was not discussed between Sam and Kurt at school and Sam was satisfied that Kurt had kept his word and not told the others. It didn't stop Kurt from checking if he was feeling ok at every opportunity but the C word was never uttered. Kurt came round after school a couple of night that week just to talk about stuff. It was clear that Kurt was trying to give him reasons to reconsider his decision to stop treatment once he turned 18. He had found all these things that were coming up in the near future that he thought Sam would want to live for. The Hobbit movie, Comic con, the new Thor movie, the new Captain America movie, the release of new comic books, concerts, the release of new video games especially the sci fi epic being released by the independent company M&D Elliott technology.

Sam had to smile at that one, his friends didn't know that his parents were the founders and CEOs of that company, naming it after their first initials and his mother's maiden name, trying to keep a distinction between their business identities and there family life. As far as the tech world was concerned Mary and Dwight Elliott were completely different people from Mary and Dwight Evans who tried to live the semi quiet life in Lima Ohio. That was the good thing about an IT company, it could be run from anywhere. Sam had actually had a lot to do with the sci-fi video game epic in question as the characters and story lines were based on his work that he did during his recovery from his last bout of cancer when his parents setting him up with modelling software to play with as he was so bored. A beta copy of the game in question was sitting in his X box as they spoke.

All of this was never phased 'if you keep on living you will get to see all this.' more like 'Oh my god I can't wait till the next Avengers movie! It's going to be sooooooo amazing pity we have to wait two years.' But Sam wasn't stupid he knew exactly what Kurt was doing, he wasn't the most subtle person. It he had brought one thing up every now and then it may have worked but he bombarded Sam with them all at once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone who is reading my story. Here is the next chapter. I rewatched a bit of Glee and finally decided exactly where I was going to fit this story. You will find out exactly where in the next chapter or so. I also rewatched a bit of season 2 and it gave me a few ideas especially about the next person to find out. I hope you enjoy.**

**And for all of those who were wondering if this was going to have a happy ending it is looking positive. Things went a bit terrible in my life nothing as bad as cancer but it put me in a negative mind space and hence this story was born. At that point I was considering Sam dying at the end, but not any more, my life is looking up and now Sam's is to. I am still considering doing a split story, i.e. once it is time to chose whether he is going to keep fighting or give up and die I write both sides of it in a sort of comparison. I though it could be interesting. Tell me what you think.**

**Also I don't think I have remembered to write a disclaimer yet so here it is: I don't own Glee otherwise Rachel would have left for NYADA and not be about to take up at least half the screen time on season 4. Finn wouldn't sing so much, Sam would sing a lot more and have a much better story line and Ryan Murphy wouldn't have fallen to the pressure of his bosses and would have chosen Aylin over Blake and made a awesome and revolutionary story line about Sam and Aylin falling for each other and in the process realised there isn't all that much difference between Christianity and Islam, (though I am definitely still a Mercedes/Sam shipper). This is just my opinion and I hope you can forgive me if you are a Rachel or Finn die hard or for some reason you like Blake. He he**

**On to the story:**

* * *

On the Saturday after his next Chemo Sam had not been able to stop vomiting to the point that he was severely dehydrated and he couldn't even keep his anti nausea pills down. Sam's parents had no choice but to take him back into the hospital on Saturday evening where he was set up in a private room in the children's oncology ward on a drip with anti nausea medication being delivered straight into a vein. He had to stay overnight as the doctor wanted to wean him off the IV medication and see if they could get him back on the pills and get him to take water and food orally.

Sam had been a regular visitor to the children's oncology ward at the Lima hospital since he came to the city, not as a patient, but as a visitor who came and hung out with the resident care kids. He would bring his guitar and play songs to them, he even gave lessons to some of the older kids. They would talk and being the hypocrite he was he would tell them to hold on and keep fighting; it would be worth it in the end. The kids loved him and he loved them. The nurses joked that they were his fan base. When the kids found out that Sam was sick again they had been so sad, they got out of their own beds and rooms and came to visit him when the nurses let them in to Sam's room.

It was on this Sunday morning, his parents gone to church for a few hours, that Aiden, a little seven year old boy ran into his room saying that Sam had to get out of bed to come see 'Will the music man' in the common room. The nurses forbade Sam from getting out of bed saying he needed his rest so Sam told Aiden to go and to tell him later what it was like. Sam didn't know the true identity of 'Will the music man' until the rest of the oncology wing kids barged into his room with Mr Shue in tow to do the sing along in his room. It was bad enough that Mr Shue was here, but Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste were also with him. Sam pulled up the blankets over his head and hoped it would all go away.

* * *

Will Shuester had brought Shannon and Sue along to his monthly sing along with the oncology kids. Shannon was in a depression over Cooter not returning her affections and Will felt she needed a bit of perspective. Sue had tagged along since he first brought her here, as much as she complained about hospitals she loved bringing a little joy to these kids' faces.

When he walked in he was ambushed by the kids. He greeted Nurse Jackie who was being harassed by little Aiden Smith. "Please Jackie, let Sammy out of bed, he needs cheering up too, he loves music and he is better at playing music than Will even, it will make him feel better, better than being in bed will!"

"Aiden, Sweetie, Sam didn't get much sleep last night and he really does need his rest, doctors' orders not mine, sorry Hun."

Will had not heard of a Sam in this wing before. The poor kid must be new. "Sam?" he questioned Jackie.

"Yeah, poor boy, I'm surprised you two haven't met. Nicest kid ever, chain leukaemia suffer, he has had leukaemia on and off since he was Aiden's age. He came in after school every week to hang out with the kids before he got sick again, Aiden is right he is a better guitar player than you." Jackie joked. "He got rediagnosed about 6 weeks ago and is in the middle of chemo again. His parents had to bring him in last night as they couldn't get his vomiting under control and he was getting severely dehydrated. He didn't get much sleep over the past couple of days so he is pretty exhausted. Since his parents have headed off to church it a good time for him to get some rest."

Aiden was pouting and it looked like he was either about to cry or throw a tantrum. Will came up with an idea. "Well, if Sam can't come out to us why don't we go to him then?" he suggested. He got a cheer from all the kids in response as they ran back up the hallway to what he presumed was Sam's room. Jackie gave him a meaning full look and he assured her that they would only do a couple of songs then leave Sam to get his rest, 15-20 minutes maximum.

The three adults followed the kids into a room with one bed, a couple of chairs and a couch. A blond teenage boy lay in the bed looking out his window. He turned and smiled at the kids as they ran in a few of them climbing onto the bed to sit on him, the rest plopping down onto the floor or one of the chairs. It took a minute for Sam to realise there were adults at the door way, he was too distracted by the kids shouting at him that they had brought 'Will the music man' to him.

Will and Shannon recognised the teenager in the bed immediately and stood frozen in the doorway. It took Sue a bit longer to realise as she didn't have any real contact with the boy at school but once she realised in was Blondie Bieber she was frozen in silence. It was the first time in a very long time that Sue couldn't find anything to say.

When Aiden pointed to the doorway Sam turned to look at them. He stared back at them in shock for a moment before he collapsed back into his pillows in silent defeat and pulled the covers up over his face trying to hide. Aiden and the younger kids thought Sam was playing a game with them and they tried to pull the covers down again and after a minute the four kids won out against Sam. His cheeks were flush red with embarrassment and he would not look at any of his teachers.

Jackie barged into the room, "Ok guys let's get this show on the road. Sam needs his rest, so a couple of songs then out." The adults realised that now was not the time to talk to Sam with all the kids around so Will pulled out his ukulele and started the kids off with 'This little light of mine'. Sam just lay watching the other kids get in and sing the songs. Two songs later Jackie kicked them out of Sam's room back to the common room. As much as Will wanted to stay back and talk to Sam the kids demanded more music. Shannon said she would stay back and talk to him.

Once all the kids were out Shannon turned back to look at the poor boy laying in the bed who by the way he was fingering his blanket was contemplating pulling it up over his head again to try and disappear.

"Hey Sam, Pumpkin." She tried slowly approaching him.

"Hi Coach." The boy mumbled back.

There was a moment of silence between them, Sam refusing to look up from his blankets. "I'm so sorry, Sweetie." She said.

She was kind of baffled, Sam was always so strong and outgoing it was almost surreal for her to see him like this curled up in a hospital bed.

"It's not your fault Coach." Sam said finally looking her in the face. He did look exhausted, there were heavy circles under his eyes and his face was pail. "Life sucks sometimes. For me it generally sucks more than its good but it is nobody's fault."

"I'm trying to empathise with you boy." She said rolling here eyes. She sat down on the edge of his bed with a sigh. "I guess this is the reason you dropped off all the sports teams."

He nodded, bits of blond hair falling all over his pillow. "Yeah, I'm really sorry for that coach." He looked like he had betrayed her, that he had let his teams down. "Its just that I don't have much energy anymore with the chemo and what it does to my body, plus the cancer itself...

"You have nothing to apologise for Sam!" She interrupted his rambling, "Your health is much more important than any sports team and your team mates will understand that." That ignited a thought, "Have you told anyone else about this, Pumpkin? Does anyone at school know?" It was clear that Will hadn't known, they were his teachers, they should have known, what if something had happened to him while he was under their care at school!

"Principle Figgins knows and the school nurse knows, but I didn't want to be treated any differently because of the cancer so my parents and the principal decided that since I would be sent straight to the nurse if something was wrong no one else needed to know."

"That might be so Sam, but I really would like to have known. I feel terrible now, I thought you were doing drugs or something."

Sam smirked, "Kinda am." He pointed out.

"Not what I meant." At least the Sam with the quirky sense of humour was still there.

"Sam... Can you do me one favour." she asked.

"What's that Coach?" He asked his eyes shining with confusion, people didn't tend to ask him for favours when he was lying in a hospital bed.

"Don't drop out of the glee club, I think you'll find that it has a lot to offer you. They're your friends Sam and I would bet anything that they would stand by you through all this. Maybe you should tell them before they work it out for themselves." She brushed some of the fallen hair off his pillow to prove her point. "It will be better coming from you."

He didn't answer for a while just stared out the window. Telling his friends was clearly a big dilemma for the poor kid. After a few minutes he turned back to her but he didn't answer her question. Instead he said, "I don't mean to be rude Coach but I'm really exhausted. I was up for the past two nights vomiting and I really need to get some rest. Is that ok."

"Yeah, of course, Hun." Sam tried to reach for the buttons that controlled the bed to try and tilt it back down flat but got all caught up in his IV. She put the bed down for him, her mother hen side came out and she pulled his blankets up to his chin and tucked them in around his shoulders. Sam looked a bit creeped out by the fact he was being tucked in by his hard arse football coach. "Can I bring you back anything, Pumpkin? Magazines, books?" She asked.

"It's ok coach. I should be discharged tonight once the doctors are sure I can keep down my pills and food and water. I might even be back at school tomorrow."

"I better not see you at school tomorrow, Sam. Otherwise I will kick your arse and drive you home myself. You need to focus on getting better, school should come second to that."

"Cancer doesn't work like that Coach."

"Get some rest Sam. I'll see you on Tuesday at the earliest."

The boy was already falling asleep. "Yes Coach." He murmured and Shannon left the boy to his slumber.

When Will finally said goodbye to the kids and went to see Sam himself the boy was fast asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review though no hate comments about the Rachel, Finn, Blake thing please. He he.**

**Till next time (which hopefully shouldn't be to long as I have the next chapter written)**

**919 **


	5. Chapter 5

**To those who have asked, of course there is going to be more Samsedes! Read on.**

* * *

Will was still in a sense of shock when he made it home. He had just sat in the car staring out the window for a few minutes before he even contemplated going inside.

Emma greeted him from the kitchen as he walked in the door. Will couldn't even think what to say. He spotted the couch and collapsed into it running his hands through his hair trying to get his thoughts in order. Emma, obviously concerned by his lack of answer, came into the lounge to investigate. Seeing his state she immediately sat down next to him and pulled his face too look at her, she was really starting to worry. "What is it Will?" She asked concern shaking he voice.

"It's, It's..." He couldn't get it out.

She took his hands. "It's ok, take a deep breath," he breathed, "That's good. Now tell me what happened."

He was a little more centred now with Emma there. "I went to the children's oncology ward and once of my student was there as a patient."

"Oh god, Will! The poor child, one of your glee kids?" He nodded. "Who?"

"Sam Evans."

"Oh the sweet blond kid who stood up for Kurt when he was being bullied? The kid that was on an insane number of sports teams? The kid who came up with the idea for your proposal?"

"Yep that's him."

Emma sat there frozen in shock for a moment but after a beat she jumped straight into planning their next course of action. "Ok, we can do this. Well first I will need to talk to Sam, is this new to him? The cancer I mean, if it is he must be so overwhelmed, the poor boy."

"No apparently he has had cancer off and on again since he was six."

They planned away for the next few hours. How they were going to deal with every possible situation that could arise from the situation. How they were going to support the other kids in glee once they found out. How they were going to create the right supportive and safe environment for Sam. Emma even started drafting a new pamphlet titled "So your friend has cancer."

* * *

Sam was back at school again on the Tuesday and by recess he had been called into the guidance councillor's office to be confronted by Mr Shue, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Bieste.

He should have expected this to happen. Mr Shue wouldn't be able to keep this to himself and he had gone and told Miss Pillsbury. Sam sat there hands clasped in his lap staring down at them. To someone walking past the window outside it would have looked like he was being interrogated.

It was Coach Beiste who started the conversation; she felt she had made some headway with the boy on Sunday. "How are you feeling, Sam?"

"Better Coach." He replied not looking up.

"When did you get out of hospital?"

"Monday morning."

Will had had enough of this submissive behaviour, "Sam, we called you in here because we are worried about you and we want you to know that we are here to help you through all this in any way we can. That we will be there to support you and the rest of your friends through this."

Emma was trying to figure out what was going on inside Sam's head. "Sam, cancer isn't something to be ashamed of."

Sam wasn't ashamed, not really, it had been a constant part of his life. It wasn't because he was ashamed that he hadn't told his friends. "I'm not ashamed of it." He clarified looking up at his teachers for the first time.

"Then why haven't you told any of your friends, Sam?" Will asked in a gentle voice.

"You think I'm ashamed to tell them? That's not it at all! I don't want to burden them with this. I've seen how hard it is for my family and for the families of the other kids. How they are constantly worried... and ... the grief. How could I put that on my friends? Plus I'm scared..."

"Scared Sam?" Emma asked.

"Friends aren't like family. They don't have to stay around for better or worse. If I tell them and they can't handle it, they can just leave, just like last time. I don't think I could handle it if they left ... If Mercedes left."

"So your friends left you last time, how old were you all? 12?" Yeah Mr Shue had been doing the maths. Sam nodded. "Sam, buddy, these guys are older and a lot more emotionally mature, don't you think they have a right to know?"

"You really think they will be able to deal with the fact that there is a good chance that I could be dead by next Christmas?"

It was on that sentence that Mercedes walked in.

"Dead?" She was as white as a ghost, literally, and she was black.

* * *

Mercedes was walking past the guidance councillor office when she looked in to see her boyfriend looking very uncomfortable being confronted by Mr Shue, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Bieste.

He looked so vulnerable and it broke her heart, he was going through something and even though she didn't know what it was, having not being able to ring it out of Kurt yet, he didn't need to be locked in a room with three of his teacher bearing down on him. She was going in to drag him out.

She open the door to hear Sam say, "I could be dead by next Christmas." And she froze, all blood rushed from her face. "Dead?!" What the hell was going on?!

Sam turned around in horror at his Mercy's voice. He didn't want her to find out, especially not like this. "What's going on?! Why are you talking about..." She couldn't finish. Tears were pouring down her face. She knew something was wrong but it must be so much worse than she imagined.

Sam reached out and took her hands. He studied the ground for a second before looking her in the eyes and in a soft voice just above a whisper he said. "Mercy, I have cancer."

One of her hands left his to clasp over her mouth, "Oh my god!" she muttered, staring back at him. It all made so much sense now. The personality change, the dropping out of sports, the loss of weight and health, the fact that Kurt was the only one to figure out what was going on.

Sam expected Mercedes to bolt any second so he was shocked when she leaned forward and gentle stroked his cheek. "Oh Sammy, why didn't you tell me?" She sounded so hurt. He had just been through this with his teachers.

"I didn't want to make you all worried and I thought that if you found out I was really sick you might not be able to handle it and run away, and I couldn't handle that." A stray tear ran down the side of his face. He had been so strong through all of this but now he couldn't be. She was one of the most important people in his life. If she rejected him it would hurt so badly.

She stroked the tear away before she enveloped him in a hug. "You are crazy boy to thing that I would leave you."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be, I was worried that you were doing drugs." That made Sam smirk, but Coach Beiste caught his eye and he withheld the comment this time.

"Who else knows?"

"Kurt busted me by recognising my pills and Mr Shue, Coach Bieste and Coach Sylvester bumped in to me in hospital on Sunday."

"You were in hospital! Oh god Sam!"

"Yeah, I had a bad round with the chemo."

Until this point the teachers had been silent but now they had some sorting out to do.

"Are you ok, Mercedes?" Emma asked. As much as she wanted Sam to tell his friends and build a support network around him, she understood that his fears were well founded and that some of his friends might not be able to handle it. That is where she planned to step in as a councillor to provide the support that Sam's friends needed. She knew that Sam wouldn't really need her. He had his parents to talk to and he had been through this before, he had developed ways of dealing, but it would not be the same with his friends.

Mercedes turned to her and looked at her like she was crazy. Ok, perhaps not the right way to phrase the question. She turned to Will and Shannon for support, she too was well over her head. She could deal with relationships, help with coping with big decisions and drug use but a really sick kid was a new one to her. She tried to rephrase in but nothing seemed to sound right.

"Mercedes are you going to be ok supporting Sam through this?" She finally managed to come up with something that didn't sound too bad but would provide everyone including Sam, who was grasping Mercedes hand for dear life, still fearing that she was going to up and run, with the answers they needed to hear.

"Yes, of course, I'll do anything."

"That's good to here." Said Mr Shue, "Isn't it Sam?"

Sam flushed slightly pink and nodded, he was glad that one of his fears were unfounded though he felt terrible that he had put so much on her shoulders.

Mercedes had pulled herself together enough to get some of her thoughts in order, there were a lot of things she wanted to ask Sam but she didn't want to do it here. "So you called Sam in here to talk about the... cancer." She was still swallowing that rather large horrible tasting pill.

"Actually we called him in here to talk to him about telling the other members of New Directions."

"Sam, you really should tell them, baby."

He looked at her with pained eyes, "I don't want to worry them, they have got so much of their own stuff to worry about."

"Sam they are worried out of their mind already, at least if you told them they would know what is going on."

Sam saw her point but still..., arrhhh she was using the look on him. The Mercy knows best look and finally after weeks of fighting the decision he conceded but on one condition. "I'll tell them after Regional's, I don't want to hinder our chance at winning."

The comment reminded Will that Regional's was this weekend and judging by Sam's health last weekend... "Sam are you going to be able to compete at Regional's? Are you going to be feeling well enough?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I changed my chemo to Saturday night after Regional's for this week. My parents know how important to me glee club is. I should be able to get through the performance as long as the choreography isn't as crazy as it was at Sectionals."

Mercedes wanted Sam to tell the rest of glee club about his cancer before Regional's, and she gently pestered him about it until glee club but when Rachel and Finn stood up and announced their engagement she realised that it wasn't the right time. She could never ruin someone's celebratory mood like that, 'Were getting married. Sam's got cancer.' She also knew that this would give Sam the excuse to put off the inevitable for longer.

Kurt looked across at Mercedes and realised that she knew. At least there were two of them there for Sam for the time being.

Mercedes came home with Sam that day. They sat in his room going through the stuff Sam had missed because he wasn't at school on Monday. When that was done they had dinner before curling up on Sam's bed to watch a movie that was showing on movies on demand. The closeness of there bodies was reigniting the spark the Mercedes had feared they had lost weeks ago when Sam started pulling away from her. It wasn't long before she kissed him on the cheak, then the lips and before either of them knew what had happened; Mercedes was straddling her boyfriend in a full make out session, the movie forgotten, but turned up to a reasonable volume to drown out most of the noises they were making, Mercedes reached down to the bottom of Sam's shirt to take it off. She needed to feel his skin on hers, it had been weeks. As she grabbed the bottom of the shirt Sam sudden stiffened, pulled away and held the shirt down. God he could be so self conscious sometimes!

She leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Sam I don't care what you look like, that you probably don't have a six pack anymore." That was one thing she loved about Sam, he had always made her feel comfortable with her own body. He didn't care that she wasn't as skinny as a bean pole. She figured it was her turn to make him feel comfortable with his.

He didn't answer but his eyes were asking her if she was sure.

With her eyes she reassured him before kissing his neck getting him to relax again and when he was distracted enough she slowly pulled up his shirt. She had pulled it up to his chest and pulled back to give herself space to pull it up over his head, she looked down at his stomach and gasped. Suddenly she realised that it wasn't the loss of muscle that Sam was concerned about. Sam had a tube sticking out of his stomach. A piece of gauze was placed over the entry so she couldn't see it and the rest of the tube was capped and held out of the way by a big piece of clear plastic dressing that covered most of stomach.

Sam was back to being self conscious again and his arms moved to cover his naked front blocking the strange thing from view. "What is that Sam?"

"It's the Chemo pump. They plug it into these big machines that pumps this radioactive stuff into my body." Sam was reaching for his shirt again but Mercedes quickly grabbed it and tossed it far out of reach. She then pulled his hands away from his stomach and placed a gentle kiss where the tube penetrated his skin before slowly kissing up his chest back to his lips and there session continued. Mercedes shirt was next, followed by her bra. This was the first night they had sex.

* * *

It was past ten at night and Mercedes had not yet emerged from Sam's room. Mary figured that it was about time to drive her son's girlfriend home so her parents wouldn't worry. She knocked gently on the door but got no reply so she quietly pushed the door open to find her son and Mercedes asleep under the covers curled up together. It didn't slip past her that their clothes were scattered all over the floor or that their shoulders were bare beneath the sheets. Mary realised what her little boy had just been up to but unlike most Christian mothers she wasn't disappointed or angry with them in fact she smiled. She hadn't thought of this until now but if there was one thing that could make a teenage boy want to keep on living it was sex. She quietly closed the door and went down stair to call Mercedes mother. She didn't tell the other woman the truth as far as Mercedes mother was concerned Mercedes and Sam had fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie.

* * *

**Don't worry lots more Mercedes and Sam to come. I have written at least one scene which has lots of Mercedes looking after a poor sick Sam. I just feel it is important to explore other relationships as well to write a well rounded story, like Sam/Kurt, Sam/Quinn, Sam/Mike/Tina I've even done some Sam/Blaine stuff. Probably no going to be a whole lot of Sam/Finn/Rachel stuff.**

**Also the rest of the glee club is going to find out in the next chapter I think or at least get a little more suspicious.**

**Until next time**

**919**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam hated telling Rachel and Finn he couldn't come to their wedding but he had put off his chemo for a day so he could participate in Regionals he couldn't put it off for another. So it would be that as two of his friends were going through the happiest day of their life he would be unhappily going through Chemo followed by chucking his guts out the following morning. Well that is what he thought. He was so wrong.

About 45 minutes into his chemo session he got the call from Mercedes. He thought she was calling to see how he was going and to give him an update on his friends' nuptials but instead the words, "Quinn's been in a car accident!" came out of the phone. Followed by could he try and find anything out and they were on the way to the hospital where the ambulance had taken Quinn but they were stuck in peak hour traffic. When Mercedes hung up on him, he checked that his father who was with him today (him mum was at home looking after the twins) was occupied with his Ipad and he reached to try and disconnect the pump just like he had seen the nurses do hundreds of times before so he could go and find out if Quinn was ok. Unfortunately an alarm went off as he was disconnecting his tube before the full time had been. It snapping his father out of his reading and brought the both nurses and orderlies running, all of whom jumped to the conclusion that he was having another one of his tantrums. Two orderlies had him pinned with his hands above his head while the nurse quickly connected the tubes back up. Sam was worried and panicking about Quinn and he wasn't thinking straight, his brain thought they were trying to stop him from going to see if Quinn was alright and he struggled harder against the men. He saw a bed wheel up beside him with the restraints he had found himself in a few Chemo cycles ago. Another orderly grabbed his ankles while the nurse kept the pump and tubes clear as on a one, two, three they swung him up on the bed and as much as Sam fought and squirmed and yelled not to restrain him, that he had to go, they got all four of his limbs tied down. Sam was disturbing the other patients in the other cubicles so they push the bed and the torture machine down the hall into a private room away from the direction of the emergency ward where Quinn was.

Sam's dad, Dwight had stood aside as the orderlies restrained his son after another one of his stunts. It made him so sad that his son was that desperate to end his life. They had done everything to keep him alive and to have him actively try and work against them was heart breaking. Sam had been there miracle, a child they had managed to conceive when the doctors had told them it was impossible for them to fall pregnant by normal means, and to lose such a blessing, well he didn't know if he or his wife would survive it. Sam was still struggling against the restraints and the nurses contemplating sedating him. He was raving that "he had to go, to go and see if she was alright."

Dwight stepped up beside his son and ran his hand through his son's thinning hair trying to calm his boy down. Sam turned to him as he felt his touch and his eyes were clouded with grief. What was strange about it was it was not grief for himself but grief for someone else. "Sam, buddy, you need to calm down. What's going on?"

"Dad?" Sam seemed to come back to reality a bit, he seemed to realise why they had restrained him. "Dad, Mercy called and said that Quinn was in a car accident, I need to know if she is ok. That's why I was trying to disconnect the pump, it wasn't one of my episodes." Sam's voice was begging, he wanted to go and see if his friend was alive.

Dwight was shocked. He liked Quinn a lot and he knew that even though her and his son had split up and gone their separate ways they were still close friends. Sam was still struggling and panicking. Dwight grabbed his son's shoulders and held him still. "Sam, calm down, if you keep this up they will sedate you. I'm going to go and see what I can find out about Quinn but you need to stay here and finish the chemo. I'll come back and tell you what I find out. Stay calm Sam, it's not good for your health if you wear yourself out worrying." When Sam had stopped his struggling he placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead and turned and went over to the nurses to explain the situation before heading out to find the condition of his son's friend.

* * *

Sam lay in the hospital bed in the children's oncology ward restraints removed waiting for the nausea to come. After last weekend his parents had decided it would be better if Sam stayed in hospital overnight. He already had the IV in his arm and the anti nausea medication was already in his system trying to make the nausea less when it hit.

Sam listened to a quiet sobbing coming from the room next door. It was Aiden. Usually the little boy was so strong but the day after he had gotten better from the chemo and his parents had gone back to work he felt so alone and cried all night. It had been half an hour and Sam finally desired to get up and do something about it. He pulled himself out of bed and walked over to the nurses' station pulling out an IV cap, pulled it out of the plastic, twisted the tube feeder off the needle in his hand and capped both ends. Now free of the device, he quietly crept next door. The nurses would be pissed at him for doing this but at least he did it properly. The nurses had threatened to put a lock on the draw if he didn't stop disconnecting his IV to go for a walk. In the end they didn't because they felt that Sam would disconnect it anyway and risk infection.

Sam knelt down next to Aiden's bed. He was surprised that all the other five kids in the room were asleep but he had a feeling that the nurses snuck a light sedative into the kids' supper so they could all sleep. "Hey Buddy, what's up?" He asked placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah Buddy."

"I want my mummy and daddy. I want them to take me home with them like your mummy and daddy take you home."

"I know Buddy, but they want what is best for you and being here is what is best for you." Aiden's parents had moved in with his mother's sister who had five children because Aiden's aunt felt that his parents couldn't look after themselves and Aiden at the same time, but it ment that Aiden couldn't go home, not because there wasn't any room but because with five kids running around the house there was always someone sick and Aiden couldn't risk getting sick. Even the common cold could be devastating for someone with cancer as the chemo destroyed their immune system.

Sam couldn't fix that problem but he could cheer Aiden up a bit. "Come on, how about we go for a walk? Play a game of hide from the nurse?"

Aiden gave a smile and nodded so Sam scooped him up threw him on to his back and snuck out of the Oncology ward.

Sam walked with Aiden around the hospital, down levels and sneaking under nurses' stations. It was a game of how far they could get before one of the nurses caught them and sent them back to their rooms. As Sam walked down a corridor two floors below the oncology ward his ears caught the sound of a familiar person crying. He heart lurched as he heard Quinn's sobs. His dad had told him that Quinn had suffered a compacted spine and that it was unsure if she would be able to walk again.

He knocked gently on the slightly open door.

"Who is it?" Quinn's familiar voice answered back, but instead of being full of life, it echoed with pain.

"It's Sam, can I come in?"

Quinn was obviously confused, visiting hours were over long ago, all her friend had been kicked out then, what was Sam doing here? "What are you doing here Sam?" She asked as she saw him approach through the darkness with a little boy on his hip. For a minute she assumed it was Stevie but when Sam effortlessly walked around in the dark and turned on the bed side light she saw the boy was, thin and bald. A cancer sufferer. The state of the little boy shocked Quinn to the point that she didn't notice that Sam was in his pyjamas, barefooted or that he pulled his sleeve down to cover the IV in his arm.

Sam deposited the little boy on her bed, "Quinn this is Aiden, Aiden this is my friend Quinn."

The boy gave her a big smile, one so big that it lit up the room and gave her butterflys. It was clear that any friend of Sam's was a friend of his. "Hi Aiden, how are you?"

"I'm ok, I miss my mummy and daddy though, that's why Sammy was taking me for a walk." She didn't know what came over her but she opened her arms out wide and beckoned the little boy in for a hug. He graciously accepted and snuggled up to her side.

Sam perched himself on the other side of her bed. "Are you going to be ok Quinn?" he asked. She vaguely noted that he hadn't referred to the present, just the future.

Honestly Quinn didn't know if she was going to be ok. As far as she knew life as she knew it was over. She told Sam this and he listened and unlike everyone else who had butted in on her morbid train of thought he listened and let her get all her fears out into the open. Only once she had everything out did he say anything.

"What did the doctors say your chance of walking again is?"

"High," she admitted, "They said that they don't thing that there is any permanent damage to the spinal cord."

"That's good. It could be a lot worse." She was just starting to realise courtesy of the little boy tucked under her arm who was on the verge of falling into dreamland that it really could be a whole lot worse. She could recover from this, she would recover from this, it would just take a lot of rehab, but could the little boy fight through his ailment? Would he be ok?

Eventually with Sam's body heat pressed up to her she found herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

About two hours later Sam felt the nausea coming on and he realised it was time to get back to his own room. He carefully extracted himself from Quinn without waking her and picked Aiden up and headed back to the oncology ward, not really caring if he was caught or not. It seemed his absence had not gone unnoticed as Martha and Abby, two of the night nurses, were scurrying around the ward looking for them and sighed with relief when they saw him. Sam was sure he was about to get a lecture but Martha saw how pale he was, so instead she offloaded Aiden onto Abby and dragged him to his own room, plugged the IV back in gave him a bucket and sat on the bed beside him rubbing his back in slow circles as yesterday's lunch came up with bits of blood. Sam was the only kid to get chemo on the weekend and he was receiving the highest dosage in the ward due to the aggressiveness of his cancer. It meant that the nausea that followed was a lot worse that the other kids and he needed supervision. As much as Sam's parents wanted him at home as much as possible sometimes it just wasn't possible and judging by Sam last weekend and the fact that his family had decided that it was best that he stayed in the hospital tonight it looked like Sam would be a regular guest to this wing. The poor kid had a long night in front of him.

* * *

**Please review. It gives me motivation to keep writing these chapters and posting them. The rest of the glee club will discover Sam's secret in the next chapter.**

**Until next time**

**919**


	7. Chapter 7

**So... as promised, the reveal. I hope you like how I do it.**

* * *

When the rest of the glee club (minus Mercedes who had chosen instead to go and be with Sam, not that the rest of the glee club knew this) came in to visit Quinn the next morning they found her to be in high spirits compared to the night before.

"You seem a lot better Quinn." Finn pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better about the future. Sam came to visit me last night and gave me some perspective."

That statement confused everyone except for Kurt, they had not seen Sam yesterday and he couldn't have possibly have come in after visiting hours could he?

"What do you mean Sam was here last night Quinn? Sam wasn't here with us yesterday." Rachel pointed out.

"He came in after you guys left, around 11pm I think." It was only now that Quinn was starting to question again how the hell Sam got in.

"Quinn, Sam couldn't have come in after visiting hours, the hospital was closed. They kicked us all out. The only way that Sam could have been in the hospital was if he was a patient." Mike pointed out.

Images and memories flashed before her eyes of things she had overlooked last night. The fact that he was in his PJs and barefoot, that he had little Aiden with him, that he had been looking sicker and sicker for weeks now. A huge pit was forming in her stomach, "What if he is a patient?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kurt trying to rub a hole in the floor with his heel and stay well out of the conversation, they had long given up trying to get what was wrong with Sam out of Kurt.

"Don't be ridiculous, Quinn, Sam's fine I'm sure he is and I'm going to prove it." Rachel said and with that she turned around to leave the room.

"Where are you going Rachel?" Quinn called out.

"I'm going to ask if there is a Sam Evans here as a patient." She stated before leaving to room. Tina and Santana went and followed.

A middle aged nurse was behind the nurses' station down the hall. "Excuse me, can you tell me if Sam Evans is a patient here?" She asked.

The nurse looked up, "Not in this ward he isn't." At that answer Rachel gave the others an 'I told you so' look, but when the nurse continued the look slipped off her face. "He's up in the children's oncology ward."

It was Santana's turn to step forward as Tina promptly burst into tears and Rachel stood in shock. "Yeah, lady, I think we must be talking about different Sam Evans's, the one we want to know about is around 16, blond hair, six foot tall, big lips that kind look like a trout..."

"Green eyes, addicted to comic books and superheros, worships Avatar..." the nurse continued, "I'm sorry darling but I think we are talking about the same Sam Evans."

Quinn was shaking when she saw her three best friends come in, Tina was balling her eyes out while Santana and even Rachel had tears forming in their eyes.

"What is it what did you find out?" Finn questioned.

"Sam is here. He is up in the oncology ward."

Everyone but Puck, Finn and Brittany gasped in shock. Artie shouted out, "God have mercy!" While Mike rushed towards Tina sweeping her up.

"What's oncology?" asked Puck, he Finn and Brittany weren't familiar with the term, "That doesn't sound too bad, no like intensive care or anything."

That pissed off Quinn, how could she have been talked into sleeping with this guy. "It's the cancer ward you moron! Sam has cancer!"

At last they final understood. "Well this really sucks!" Puck finally announced to break the silence.

"Ok!" Quinn ordered, "Someone get me a wheelchair we are going up to see Sam."

Against much protest Quinn had gotten a wheelchair. The nurse, Martha, who had told them about Sam said that going up to see him now wasn't really the best idea. She explained that normally she worked up in the children's oncology ward but had offered to cover this shift for a friend even if it meant she was working a double. She said that Sam wasn't at all well and that she had sat with him most of the night as he suffered through the after effects of the chemo until his parents arrived to take over. Quinn didn't care, he had come down here and been there for her and hell would have to freeze over to stop her going up there and being there for him.

Truthfully Quinn was holding onto the ignorant belief that this couldn't be true. Sam didn't look that sick, yeah he had lost a bit of weight and was more pale than usual but he still had his hair, he didn't look anywhere near as bad as Aiden did.

They made their way up to the children's oncology ward and knocked gently on the door of Sam's room. Mercedes voice answered with a "Yes, who is it?"

Finn and Rachel poked their heads in first and answered, "It's us."

The whole glee club filled in. If any of them had any doubt that Sam had cancer those doubts were put to rest when they saw Sam. He was as white as a sheet and was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his hair was ragged and it looked like his mother and Mercedes who sat on each side of him on the bed were propping him up as the effort of vomiting had worn out his stomach muscles. The gently laid him back against the tilted up bed as he seemed to have finished one particularly bad wave of nausea.

Sam looked really self conscious having the whole glee club staring down at him.

"Kurt you told them!" Mercedes exclaimed, "I thought we were going to wait until after the wedding hype had settled down."

"I didn't tell anyone!" Kurt defended himself, "They worked it out for themselves. Apparently Sam went to visit Quinn last night and they worked it out from there."

Mercedes turned to look at Sam as did his parents, none of them had been told about his midnight adventure, "She was crying!" he croaked trying to defend himself, "What was I ment to do?"

It was clear that Sam's parents had something else to say but they were cut off as Sam moaned holding his stomach and another wave of nausea overcame his body. He tried to sit up but he didn't have the strength. "Sam, there is nothing in your stomach, baby." Mercedes told him gently. "There is nothing to vomit up so you just need to take deep breaths and it will pass. It was her first round of chemo but she was picking it up fast. Sam screwed up his eyes as he breathed deeply trying not to dry wrench. It took a few minutes for this round to subside as his friends looked on with worry. Seeing Sam like this made it all very real.

Once Sam looked ok, Finn dared a question. "Dude how long? And how come you didn't tell us?"

"Six, Seven weeks and I didn't tell you because you were getting married and I didn't want to put a dampener on your mood." Well that was one reason. If only Finn and Rachel's parents had known. It really would have put a stop to their wedding.

Kurt looked at Sam and seeing him in this state he kind of understood why he wanted out. He didn't remember much about his mother with chemo, he must have blocked those horrible memories out of his mind but he could never imagine that it could turn someone as strong as Sam into the weak teenage boy lying in the bed in front of him.

All the girls wanted to rush up and hug him hoping that it would make everything alright but they couldn't. Mercedes had lain back with Sam and drew his head down onto her shoulder while rubbing his back in slow circles.

They had so many questions but were smart enough to realise now was not the time to ask them so instead they all just stood there staring at different parts of the room. After another wave of nausea had passed Sam finally asked them to leave, "Um, guys... I know it must be really fascinating watching me vomit up my guts but I would kinda like not to have such a huge audience, so do you guys mind leaving. I'll answer any questions you have, but not right now." Sam had once again let out a little moan, alerting them all of another round of nausea so they quickly said their goodbyes, wishing him to feel better and left.

Kurt came up and said, "I can answer some of their questions if you want me to?" Sam said that would be good but also gave him a meaningful look not to tell them his deepest secret which he had imparted to Kurt in a moment of weakness. Kurt turned and followed the rest of his friends out who all felt like they had been kicked in the gut, turning back once more to see Sam screw up his face before burying it in Mercedes shirt in the effort of fighting off the waves of nausea.

* * *

**Ohhh, poor, poor Sam! What did you guys think? Did you like the way I brought it out? I didn't really think Sam was the type of guy to tell everyone. He seems to me like one of those guys who is willing to help everyone with their own problems but is not willing to open up and let others help them. Soooo... how will the glee club handle it? **

**Please review. It gives me the motivation to keep on writing as I am coming up to the end of my prewritten chapters... plus they make me feel good.**

**Until next time**

**919**


End file.
